Ultraman Ginga (character)
is the name of the newly revealed Ultraman. This Ultra will celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Tsuburaya Prod.'s Ultraman franchise and will star in New Ultraman Retsuden series. Leak and Reveal Tsuburaya Productions registered the name "Ultraman Ginga" using the copyright database IPDL. According to TV Magazine, this Ultra would be revealed during the Ultraman Film Festival between April 12 to April 14th. In the reveal, it was known the new Ultraman will be featured in New Ultraman Retsuden in a 30 minute episode format, unlike Ultra Zero Fight, and is stated to last 11 episodes with 2 specials, its unknown whether or not he is from the Nebula M78 universe or a whole new universe. Etymology The japanese word "Ginga" (銀河) means Galaxy '''in English. History From the little that is known about the story, it is known that Ginga, with his transformation item in hand, previously fought the owner of the Darkness Spark, but lost and like possibly every Ultra and monster in the Ultra series multiverse had been sealed by Darkness Spark into form of action figures called Spark Dolls. These later fell to Earth in a meteorite shower. A young man named Hikaru Raido somehow found the Ginga Spark, which lets him combine with the action figures and possess the abilities of the being in the action figure through a process called Ultra Live. Modes & Techniques Ultraman Ginga's host can use the Spark Dolls to obtain the powers and techniques of the beings turned into them using the Ginga Spark. While transformed into Ginga, he can use the Dolls to give Ginga special Techniques he wouldn't have access to other wise. Ultraman Ginga also shown to have an ability to mode change. Each mode gives Ginga different powers has an exclusive finisher unique to it. All of Ginga's Modes is represent the rainbow's colors. - Thunder Bolt= Thunder Bolt Mode Ginga's yellow crystal form, it gives Ginga Electrical abilities. *'Thunder Bolt Disk (Name Unknown)': Ginga can charge his right hand with electrical power. Ginga then throws the collected bolts as energy disks, which cut through the opponent with ease. - Saber= Saber Mode Ginga's Indigo crystal form, it gives Ginga a blade on his arm, similar to Mebius Brave Mode and Ultraman Hikari. *'Saber Blade (Name Uknown)': Ginga can create an energy blade from his right hand. - Fire Ball= Fire Ball Mode Ginga's red crystal form, it gives Ginga Fire abilities. He is said to gain this form from Glenfire's Spark Doll. *'Fire Ball Punch': Ginga can charge his fist with flame energy then punch opponent with great force. - Comfort= Comfort Mode Ginga's green crystal form, it gives Ginga powers similar to Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode. *'Comfort Ray': Ginga can fire a green ray that calms down individuals and beings. }} Human Host Ultraman Ginga's host is Hikaru Raido, a 17 year old high school student. Transformation Scene Ultraman Ginga's human host uses the Ginga Spark to transform into Ultraman Ginga. Unlike the other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appears when the Ginga Spark opens up. Hikaru grabbs it and places it on the Spark causing the face to appear and a voice to declare "Ultra Live: Ultraman Ginga". In the transformation scene. Hikaru body is enveloped by light which forms twins galaxies in an X formation. Ginga rises out of this spinning. Ginga than lands often kicking up a circle of dirt. Hikaru_Henshin.png|Hikaru transforming Hikaru_Transforms.png|Hikaru in the middle of his transformation scene Ginga_Rise.png|Ginga's Rise scene Gallery Ultraman_Galaxy.png|Ultraman Ginga! Ultraman Galaxy go.png|Ultraman Ginga & Other Ultras Urutoraman_Ginga.jpg|Full body silhouette Unknown.jpg|The New Ultraman Screenshot_2013-04-13-10-39-36.png|Ultraman Ginga poses on front of the cast for the new show. Ginga Thunber Bolts.jpg|Ginga Thunder Bolts ULTRAMAN-GINGA.jpg|Ginga vs Thunder Neo Darambia Ginga_Alt_Forms.jpg|All of Ginga's Alternate Forms Ginga_Concept_Art.jpg Ginga_Info.jpg Ginga_scans_vsPandon.png Ginga_Scan_GingaReflect_Ragon.jpg Ginga_Scan-Ragon.png Ginga_Scans_GingaFlame.jpg Ultraman-Ginga-Poster.jpg Ginga_Flame_Punch_Scan.jpg Ginga_Reflect_Brave_Scan.jpg Ginga_Taro_Move_Scans.jpg Ginga_Events_Scans.jpg Ginga_Thunder_Caps.jpg|Ginga Thunder Bolt attack and transformation Trivia *So far Ultraman Ginga is the Ultra with the second youngest host, a high school student. Ultraman Nexus also ties for second youngest human host with Ren Senjyu at age 17 and Ultraman Tiga with Tsubasa Madoka. Ultraman Cosmos however met his host at the youngest age, Musashi Haruno. The youngest Ultra Host was Amui who was the ancient host of Tiga at age eleven *Ginga so far, appears to be the Ultra with the most alternate modes, ignoring the Spark Dolls. The known alternate forms are Ginga Comfort/Green, Ginga Fire Ball/Red, Ginga Thunder Bolt/Yellow, Ginga Saber/Indigo and a unknown purple one. *Ultraman Ginga shares his voice actor with Ultraman Taro. **Ultraman Taro (as Spark Doll) also appears in the series. Making his voice actor playing a dual role. *Ultraman Ginga's transformations into other Ultras or Monsters is similar to Kamen Rider Decade and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and AkaRed. *So far Ultraman Ginga is the first and only Ultra to star in an Ultraman mini series. **He is to be the first to star in the new Shin Retsuden Show. *Ginga is the first instance of an Ultra transforming into something other than a human, being that his human host can transform into other Ultras, monsters and aliens. *Unlike other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appears to be within the Ginga Spark itself. Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:New Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Heisei Ultras